The New BtVS
by Cynthia Taz
Summary: Start from S1, AU. A whole new Buffy world - Buffy moved to Sunnydale at 16. Faith and Willow are sisters, Tara and Xander are best friends... just read. *Ep2 Uploaded: Main Character - Faith & Willow*
1. Ep101 Welcome to the Hellmouth

Title: The New BtVS   
Chapter: 1 - Welcome to the Hellmouth   
Author: Cynthia (cynthia_taz@yahoo.com)   
Homepage:   
Summary: Start from S1, AU. A whole new Buffy world - Buffy moved to Sunnydale at 16. Faith and Willow are sisters, Tara and Xander are best friends... just read.   
Rating: G (for now)   
Disclaimer: All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. No copyright infringement intended. All new characters and the storyline belong to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.   
  
***   
Buffy Anne Summers sat outside the principle office, waiting. It was her first day in Sunnydale High. Her mother had reminded her more than hundred times to have fun and more importantly, staying out of trouble. She sighed. It was not her fault that she burnt down the gym in school in LA. It was full of vampires and she was only doing her job. But of course, no one knows, and even she told them, no one would trust her. Who would have thought vampires are real? It's lucky if they didn't take her to hospital right away if she told them she was the vampire slayer, one girl on earth who fought the demons, the chosen one. She sighed again.   
  
After her old school kicked her out, she moved to Sunnydale. Her parents had divorced so she was now living with only her mother and her younger sister. She had been in Sunnydale for almost a month, still, she hadn't made any friends yet. She was hoping that she could find someone when the term started. But after the meeting with Principle Snyder, her only hope now was not to be kicked out again. Principle Snyder had made very clear that he would "watch" her closely, and frightened her not to start anything at school. Luckily, before he could continue his screed, his secretary told him another two new students had arrived. She didn't know who they were, but from the look on his face, they must be very important. He immediately told her to wait outside, and politely (which was totally opposite attitude toward her) invited the two girls (one bruntte and one redhead) into his office.   
  
After some time, the two girls walked out with the principle. The bruntte stepped out first, and the redhead followed right behind her. The principle gave them a smile, not a smile-smile but a I-hate-you-but-you're-my-boss-so-I-will-suck-up-with-you-smile, and then told them that he could take them to their first class. The redhead politely declined, saying that they could find the classroom themselves, not wanting to trouble him. He walked towards Buffy and handed her her schedule. "Don't be late." He said, and then he turned back to the two girls, gave them a "sneaky" smile, and walked back into his room. The three of them walked out from the office.   
  
"That guy sucks!" The bruntte said the first thing they stepped out of the office.   
  
"Yeah. I don't like him. Hypocrite." The redhead said, then turned to Buffy. "Um... you're a new student here too?"   
  
"Yes." Buffy smiled at the two girls. "I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers, from LA."   
  
"Willow Wilkins. She's Faith, my sister." The redhead said, pointing to the bruntte. "We're from Boston, just moved here yesterday."   
  
"Wow. Then you're really new. I've been here for almost a month." Buffy took a look at her schedule. "I'm going to have history class this morning. What about you guys?"   
  
"English. Physics in the afternoon." Faith read her schedule. "All our classes are the same, right Will?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Good."   
  
"No hooky sis. Daddy said if you keep doing that he would put us into different school, and more importantly, no play station." Willow smiled.   
  
"Spoil sport." Faith pouted.   
  
Buffy laughed. "You guys are fun. Are you really sisters? I mean, I got a sister five years younger than me and she's really annoying."   
  
"Trust me. She's annoying too, and I'm only two years older." Faith said, pointed at her little sister.   
  
"Am not." Willow stuck her tongue at Faith.   
  
"Two years? But you two are in the same year!"   
  
"Well, Will's smart chick. Dad actually wanted to send her to some geek school, but she keeps following me around." She sighed, but the smile on her face showed how much she was proud of her little sister.   
  
Willow blushed a bit, but shot back. "Next time when you don't know how to do your assignment don't ask me, Faithy."   
  
"Hey! No Faithy!" Faith protested. "I'm older than you! And as the assignment thing... well, what's sisters for?" She smiled.   
  
Buffy laughed again, and stopped in front of the classroom. "I think here's my stop." She looked at the number on the door, and turned to the sisters. "I'll have physics in the afternoon too. Same class?"   
  
Faith looked at Buffy's schedule. "Same class. Cool! So, see you later?"   
  
"Yeah. See you later." Willow and Faith turned and left.   
  
"Bye!" Buffy said, and walked into the class.   
  
***   
The history class had just ended. The girl who sat next to her (who had kindly lend her her textbook) smiled at her and shook her hand. "Hi. I'm Cordelia Chase."   
  
"Hi. Buffy Summers. Thanks for lending me the book." Buffy smiled.   
  
"No problem. You can get the textbook in library. I can show you. So, you're from LA?"   
  
"Yeah... how did you know?"   
  
"Well, Sunnydale is a small town. There are three new students in here this year, one from LA, two from Boston."   
  
"Oh, Willow and Faith. Yeah. I met them in the principle office."   
  
"So, is that true?" The two of them started walking out of the classroom.   
  
"What's true?"   
  
"That their father is Richard Wilkins the third?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You know, the senior partner of the largest law firm in America? The soon-to-be mayor in Sunnydale?"   
  
"Well, I don't know about that. But they're Wilkins."   
  
The two walked down the corridor. When they walked pass a drinking fountain, Cordelia stopped, eyes narrowed down at the girl using the machine. "Hey! Moved! Can't you see I want to use the machine?"   
  
Buffy stared at the poor girl. The girl's head shoot up, and looked at Cordelia. She said nothing, but stepped back. She looked at Buffy for a second, then turned and left. Cordelia drank, and then turned to Buffy. "You know, just make sure that you know who's the losers, stay away from them and you'll do fine." Buffy smiled but said nothing. They stopped outside the library.   
  
"Well, here's the library. What class are you having later?"   
  
"Um... physics."   
  
"Well, I have gym. Come meet me after class so we can talk more. I wanted to know all about you."   
  
"Um... yeah... okay." Buffy forced herself to smile. "Bye." She watched Cordelia left, and entered the library.   
  
The library was empty. "Hello?" Buffy shouted, and walked closer to the counter. "Hello? Any bo-"   
  
"Hi." A man with an english accent suddenly appeared from behind the counter, startled her. "Can I help you?"   
  
"Yes. Um... hi. I'm looking for some books."   
  
"You... you're Buffy Summers?"   
  
"Yes. How did yo-"   
  
"I know what you need." He grabbed a book from the shelf behind him, and showed it to Buffy. It was a huge acient book with title "VAMPIRE" on it.   
  
Buffy stepped back a little. "That's not what I wanted." Her face paled.   
  
"Oh? Really? Then I must be mistaken." He put the book back to the shelf behind him. "Wh-" When he turned back, Buffy was gone.   
  
***   
Buffy walked around, trying to find a spot to eat her lunch. Then she saw the girl that had been "bitched" by Cordelia earlier. She walked towards her. "Hi. You're Tara, right?"   
  
"Um... ye-yeah. H-hi."   
  
"I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers. I'm new." Buffy smiled at her. "I need to catch up with my work and they said that you're the one to asked. Plus, I need someone to hang out with."   
  
"Aren't y-you fr-friend with C-Cordy?" Tara asked, watching Buffy sat near her.   
  
"Well, she's friendly-" Buffy saw the look on Tara's face. "-to me anyway, but I want to pass my test, you know?"   
  
"Hey B!" Faith said, stood in front of Buffy, with Willow beside her. "Who's the hottie?" She looked at Tara.   
  
Tara's face turned shade red. She looked down a bit, tried to hide her face from her long blond hair.   
  
"Hi guys. She's Tara. I'm just asking her to help me to catch up with the work."   
  
"Hi. Willow Wilkins." Willow shook Tara's hand, and smiled at the shy blond. "And she's my sister Faith. Nice to meet you."   
  
"Tara M-McClay. N-nice to meet y-you." Tara looked up again, and smiled at the bruntte and the redhead. "Um... y-you are sisters?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Wow! Hot chicks." A voice came from behind Tara. Tara turned and smiled. "Hi Xander."   
  
"Hi." Xander looked at the three new girls. "So, care to introduced me to them?"   
  
"Oh." Tara turned to the other girls. "He's Xander, my best friend."   
  
"I take you guys are the new students?"   
  
"Yeah. I'm Willow. This is Buffy and she's my big cranky sister Faith."   
  
"You two are sisters?" Xander pointed at Willow and Faith.   
  
"Ya. Why does people keep asking that?" Faith frowned.   
  
"Well..." Buffy thought for a moment. "First, you're bruntte and she's a redhead. Second, you wear leather and she's not. Third, you guys are in the same grade. For-"   
  
"Wait. You guys are in the same year?" Xander asked Faith. "So you're older than me or she's younger than us?"   
  
"She's two years younger."   
  
"Um... a cute smart chick. Looks like you got yourself a playmate Tara." Both Tara and Willow blushed by Xander's compliment.   
  
"Are they bordering you?" Cordelia walked towards Buffy.   
  
"No, but I'm thinking you're the one who bordered them, Queen C." Xander replied.   
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Am I talking to you king of losers?"   
  
"We're just talking." Buffy smiled. "Oh, and this's Willow and Faith."   
  
"The Wilkins? Daughters of Richard Wilkins?" The tall bruntte looked at the sisters from head to toes. "Well, that's why I don't recognize you guys... certainly not looks like one."   
  
"Looks like what?" Willow asked, confused by her reaction.   
  
"You're wearing a fade t-shirt and she's all leather, really shouldn't be our type of clothes... "   
  
"Huh?" Willow confused more.   
  
"What Queen C means rich girls should wear Gucci and super high-heel shoes that can knock people out." Xander said.   
  
"Again, have anyone ask for your option?" Cordy rolled her eyes again.   
  
"Well, what can I say? I love leathers." Faith said.   
  
"This's actually my maid's t-shirt..." Willow whispered.   
  
"You borrow t-shirt from your maid? Eww." Cordelia was disgusted.   
  
"That's all her fault!" Willow pointed at Faith. "She burnt all my clothes! I don't even have any underwears- " Willow cheek turned bright red when she found herself saying that loudly. Some students around them stopped and stared at them when they heard the statement.   
  
"No underwear?" Buffy, Tara and Xander looked at Willow with their mouth dropped on the floor.   
  
"You burnt all her clothes?" Cordy asked Faith.   
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, she's in high school now, pink hello-kitty t-shirt won't work." Faith shrugged. "I do offer her my clothes."   
  
"I refused to be the Mistress of Pain, thank you very much." Willow snapped. Several students stopped again and looked at the strange group.   
  
"Mistress of Pain?" Xander blinked.   
  
"Why don't you buy some new clothes?" Buffy asked.   
  
"It's kinda hard to find a shop in the middle of the night while the next day is the first day at new school."   
  
"Mistress of pain with no underwear?" Xander blinked again.   
  
"HEY! No your mistress of pain with my sis's head!"   
  
"Can we move on?" Willow prayed.   
  
"Well, there's a shop downtown with the latest Gucci season collection." Cordy said.   
  
"No Gucci for my little sister." Faith turned to Cordelia. "You'll shop with me today." Faith pointed at her little sister.   
  
"I am? But I don't want to shop with you! You never let me choose anything!" Willow frowned.   
  
"You're stuck with me Red. Deal with it." She turned to the others. "Wanna join us?"   
  
***   
Faith and Willow had spent hours shopping with Buffy and Tara. Cordy was busy in the afternoon while the others didn't allow Xander to go with them (as Willow needed to buy a whole new set of underwares). Willow wasn't really happy about the clothes hunting since her sister refused to let her to buy any clothes but leather.   
  
The four of them were now sitting in a local club called "Brozen". After the shopping, they had agreed to meet there since none of the other three knew any places in Sunnydale.   
  
Buffy was gladded that she finally made some friends. She didn't have any friends since she became a slayer. Not that she had many from the start, most people befriended with her because she was a cheerleader, but after the whole slayer thing entered her live everything went downfall. Her slaying forced her to quit cheerleading, her parents divorced, all her friends were scared by her "strange" behavior, and being kicked out of school for burning down the gym. She just hoped that she could leave the slaying once and for all.   
  
She looked at her new friends. Tara was sitting next to her waiting for Xander, while Faith and Willow was dancing on the dance floor. Tara was shy, quiet, and stuttered alot. She told Buffy that she always did that when she was nervous. At least after the three hours non-stop shopping, she could now talk to her without stutter, much. Willow was just like Tara without stutter. While Tara seemed to have a tendency to hide behind her hair, Willow had an obsession in blushing from head to toe, and she babbled alot too. She had given her and Tara a one minute non-stop babbling about how she turned into "Mistress of Pain" last time when Faith forced her to wear one of her leathers collection, with also many other non-related stuff in between the speech. It finally stopped when Faith smashed her head, and made Buffy laughed so hard that she almost pee in her pants. Opposite to her little sister, Faith was totally untamed. Sometimes her choice of words could even make Buffy blush. She was wild, and very much like a kid, but you could see through her eyes and actions that how much she loved and protective towards her sister, and vice versa. Willow might keep whining about how her sister made all the decisions (especially about clothing) for her, but during their shopping tour, she never refused anything Faith asked. Like now she was wearing a deep red leather jacket, black leather pants and black boots that Faith chose for her. Buffy was certain that Willow was not really comfort in that, but she still wore them, made Faith a happy cranky sister. Buffy wondered if she and Dawnie could ever be like that.   
  
"So, what do you think about this place?" Tara asked, drawn Buffy out of her own thoughts.   
  
"It's a bit small, but great. You hang out here alot?"   
  
"Not really, but X-Xander loves to come here." She shrugged. "Well, it's the only place you can hang out in Sunnydale anyway."   
  
"Um, are you and Xander... you know? Dating?"   
  
"Me and Xander?" Tara looked at Buffy for a second, and the laughed. "No. I mean, Xander is great, but no. We're very good friends though."   
  
"I see." Buffy slipped some water when Willow and Faith walked back to the table.   
  
"Gosh! I'm thirsty." Faith picked up a soda on the table.   
  
"Hey! That's mine!" Willow protested, but before she could do anything, Faith had finished the whole can.   
  
"You can have mine." Faith said, sat beside Buffy.   
  
Willow picked up the other can on the table, jiggled it. "It's empty."   
  
"Too bad." Faith smiled. Willow gave up and sat next to her.   
  
"Well hello ladies." Xander appeared in front of the table with a boy - well, teen-ager with brown hair.   
  
"Hi." Tara smiled. "Guys, this is Oz."   
  
"Hi. New students?"   
  
"Yeah. Hello. I'm Willow."   
  
"Hi. Oz." Oz replied, shook Willow's hand, then turned to Faith.   
  
"Will's big cranky sister." Faith smiled at him. Oz waited.   
  
"She's Faith." Willow added. "Don't mind her. She's always like that." Oz smiled.   
  
"Buffy Summers." Buffy shook Oz hand.   
  
"You're the one who burnt down the gym in LA?"   
  
"Um... yeah?" Buffy felt a bit uneasy.   
  
"Cool!" Oz smiled.   
  
"You burnt down a school gym? Wow!" Faith was impressed. "May be we can burn Will's clothes together! I think she still got some fluffy t-shirts in the laundry."   
  
"Hey! No burning of my clothes!" Willow protested. Faith giggled.   
  
"They're really sisters?" Oz asked Xander. Xander shrugged.   
  
"Yes. We're sisters. Same sperm, same egg. Why does everyone have to ask that?" Faith frowned, and then turned to Buffy before she could answer. "Yeah yeah yeah. I knew."   
  
"Well, technically we are not same sperm and egg. I mean, if we're from the same sperm and egg, isn't that means we should be born at the same time? Unless say the sperm and egg reproduced itself and frozen in there for two years and made me ... oh! Or may be I'm actually in there for two years before I was born. But if that so then mum would be like pregnant for two- no, almost three years in total 'cos you know it's two years plus ten months and- HEY!" Willow rubbed the back of her head where Faith had just hit.   
  
"Stop your rumble. You scared them." Faith pointed at the others.   
  
Willow looked around, and found that all of them went silence and stared at her. "Um... sorry. Got carried away." She gave them a sheepish smile.   
  
"Well," Buffy shook her head, clear her head from what Willow just said about the whole "pregnant-for-three-years" speech. "That's all right I guess. So, why don't you guys- English."   
  
"Huh?" Xander gave a blank look to Buffy.   
  
"Isn't that Mr. Giles?" Tara said. Everyone followed the eye sights of Buffy and Tara, and stared at a man with glasses on the second floor.   
  
"Who is he?" Willow asked.   
  
"Oh. He's the new librarian. I think he's British." Xander said, sat at the table while Oz took the chair next to him.   
  
"He's new?" Buffy asked, her eyes narrowed at him.   
  
"Yeah." Oz replied.   
  
"Excuse me." Buffy stood up and walked upstairs towards the librarian.   
  
"Hi Ms Summers." Giles greeted her when she saw her walked towards him.   
  
"What do you want? A dance with the American teenagers?"   
  
"Well, I actually come to see you."   
  
"Leave me alone."   
  
"Ms Su-"   
  
"Call me Buffy. And I've quit."   
  
"You can't quit. You knew that."   
  
"I don't care. Just-" Buffy looked down at the first floor, and saw Cordelia dancing with some guy wearing an extremely color silk shirt and dancing like in the cheap bad 70's movie. After sometime, the man led Cordelia out of the dance floor.   
  
"Shit." Buffy said. She went downstairs quickly with Giles right behind her. She looked around, but couldn't find Cordy.   
  
"What's going on?" Xander asked when they saw Buffy and Giles worried face.   
  
"Have you seen Cordelia?"   
  
"Oh, she just left with some guy."   
  
"Shit." Without saying another word, she rushed towards the exit. The others followed behind.   
  
***   
Buffy was now standing outside Bronze, looking around. Then, she heard a scream coming from an alley behind the club. "There." She rushed towards the alley.   
  
"What the fuck is going on?" Faith damned, the others followed right behind.   
  
When they reached the alley, they saw Cordelia sitting on the ground, pressing her back on the wall, one hand covering her neck, trying to get away from the four figures who were now surrounding her.   
  
"Hey! Why don't you picked someone with your own size?" Buffy stood in front of the alley and said.   
  
"Well well well, another meal." The man who had danced with Cordelia said. Then, the fight started.   
  
Buffy fist reached the first guy, sending him back a few inches. Two of them then rushed towards Buffy in the same time. She round-kicked and send them away, but the forth one sneaked from behind and bear-hugged her.   
  
Giles, seeing the opportunity, rushed towards Cordy and tried drag her away, but the one who was hit by Buffy first saw him and knocked him unconscious. Xander and Oz ran towards that man immediately. Xander jumped up on the man from behind while Oz fist collected to the man's jaw. That man stepped back a little, his face changed. His eyes was now flashed yellow and he showed his fangs. He sank his teeth into Xander's arm. Xander yelled, and fell back on the floor. "XANDER!" Tara immediately rushed towards Xander.   
  
Buffy tried to free herself, but the man was too strong. Another guy started walking towards Buffy, but stopped as Faith ran and stood in between him and Buffy. "Hi buddy." She said, start bashing the man. Willow saw Cordelia was still sitting there, shocked. She ran and kneed beside her, watching the others fight.   
  
Buffy stepped back and spurned on the guy's foot. He yelled and let her go. Buffy turned around, took out a stake from her back, and stabbed it into his heart. The man turned into dust.   
  
Faith kept hitting the man with her fists, but he suddenly ducked and swung his leg, sending Faith onto the ground. Buffy ran towards him and stake him before he could do any more damage. Faith eyes widened when the man suddenly disappeared in front of her.   
  
Tara tried to help Xander to stood up while Oz trying to hit the man who bit Xander. The man kicked into Oz's stomach, sending him towards Tara and Xander. The three of them fell down again. Buffy yelled, kicked his face, and send him to the opposite wall.   
  
At the same time, the forth man (who danced with Cordy earlier) walked towards Willow and Cordelia. Willow immediately stood in front of Cordy, trying to protect her. The man smiled, showing his now yellow eyes and shape fangs. Willow screamed and started trying to hit the monster in front of her. His fist reached out and hit Willow's stomach.   
  
"WILLOW!" Faith shouted when she saw Willow being hit by that man. She picked up a pipe nearby and hit the man in his head. The man fell onto the floor. Faith dropped her pipe and caught her little sister before she fell.   
  
Wasting no time, Buffy ran towards the man she just kicked and staked him.   
  
Faith caught her sister, steadied her. She didn't see the man she just hit stood up again. He picked up the pipe on the floor, raised his arms. "FAITH!" Wllow shouted. She spun Faith around, and the pipe reached her shoulder.   
  
Hearing Willow scream, Buffy turned and saw a man hit Willow with a pipe. She threw her stake towards the man, and hit the target. It turned into dust.   
  
Buffy stood there, breathing heavily. Faith carefully held Willow and led her up. Tara, Xander and Oz slowly walked towards Buffy. Cordy was still a bit shocked when Giles regain his conscious and help her up.   
  
"So, explanation in order?" Buffy smiled sheepishly.   
  
***   
"So, vampires and demons are real."   
  
Buffy nodded.   
  
"Sunnydale is on the hellmouth, which attract vampires and demons."   
  
Giles nodded.   
  
"And you're vampire slayer."   
  
Buffy nodded again.   
  
"And you're her watcher."   
  
Giles nodded again.   
  
"And you're vampire slayer."   
  
"Yes." Buffy said, frustrated. "How many times are you going to ask?"   
  
"Well, sorry that I wanted to make this clear. I almost died tonight, you know?" Cordelia said angrily, her hands still touching the wound on her neck.   
  
"This story teaches you not to dance with some guy wearing colorful silk s- ouch!" Xander moved back a little, but Oz steadied him.   
  
"Don't move." Giles said, cleaning the wound on Xander's arm. "Almost done."   
  
"You s-sure he won't turn into v-vampire or something?" Tara asked.   
  
"No. In order to be turned the vampire will need to suck all your blood and you'll need to suck their blood and well, it's a whole sucking thing." Buffy said. "Usually they'll just kill you."   
  
"That's fun, moving to the mouth of hell," Faith said sarcastically. "How come you guys don't know about that? I mean, you lived here like years, right? How come no one knows?"   
  
"Well, this place always has problems, but I-I don't really understand until now." Tara said.   
  
"I moved here no more than three days. My sister burnt all my clothes on day one, and then being attacked by vampires on day two. I wonder what will happen tomorrow." Willow turned around and looked at Faith who was holding a ice pack on Willow's shoulder. "Say, is there any chance that you're being controlled by some leather demon? Buffy can slay it so I don't need to wear leather anymore?"   
  
"Nope. Sorry." Faith smiled at her little sister.   
  
"So, the reason you burnt the school gym in LA..." Oz asked. It was the first time he spoke since they went back to the Sunnydale High school library.   
  
"Because it was full of vampires. It was the only way to get ride of them. And then I got suspended." Buffy eyes now narrowed on the watcher. "I got kicked out from school and lost all my friends. Just because I'm the chosen one."   
  
"Um... well..." Giles finished bandaging Xander's arms, and then started polished his glasses. "I'm sorry. I knew it must be very hard for you-"   
  
"Damn right."   
  
"But you got to understand Buffy. It's your density. If you don't do it, no one can." Giles put on his glasses again. "Do you know why you moved here? Why for all places you moved to Sunnydale?"   
  
"Because my mum got a job in the gallery here?"   
  
"It's because you're the slayer, the Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. It is not a coincident. It is fate."   
  
Buffy sighed. "Well, I still don't like it."   
  
"But you won't be alone now. We can help you." Willow said.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Willow's right. I mean, now we know the t-truth, we can't just turn our back on it. A-at least I can't." Tara said, smiled at Buffy.   
  
"But it's too dangerous. I mean look at you guys tonight. I can't-"   
  
"Don't you see that? We're always in danger. If we don't fight tonight, Cordelia will die. *We* will die. Rather than waiting for some demons to get us one day, why don't we help you to fight back? It'll be much safer for anyone in long term. Even if we don't fight as good as you, at least we can give you some supports, physically and mentally." Oz reasoned.   
  
"Wow! It's the longest sentences ever came from your mouth!" Xander smiled at his friend. Oz smiled back at him.   
  
"I can do m-magic." Tara said. "I am not powerful or anything, but I can do small stuff like floating pencils. May be I can start learning some healing spells so we can heal faster if we get hurt again."   
  
"Wow! Cool!" Willow looked at Tara. Tara blushed.   
  
"And I can fight with you. I've been boxing since eight." Faith said.   
  
"Well, you do fight good." Buffy smiled.   
  
"Me too!" Xander exclaimed.   
  
"Oh please." Cordy rolled her eyes. "You can't even last two seconds."   
  
"And that comes from the one who had been sitting there doing nothing while we fight."   
  
"I was hurt at that time!" Cordelia protested. "Not that I'll go out with you guys fighting. Why am I talking to you anyway? I so need a bath." Cordelia stood up and walked towards the exit, but frozen when she was opening the door. "How am I going to get home?" She turned and looked at the others.   
  
"Well, it's late... let me drive you all home. We can continue our conversation tomorrow morning." Then Giles frowned. "But my car may be a bit..."   
  
"My van is in the school car park too." Oz said.   
  
"Oh, that's good. Let me get the keys first." Giles said, disappeared inside his office.   
  
"You have a van? You can drive?" Willow asked.   
  
"Yeah. I'm senior."   
  
"So cool! Hey! May be we can set up a mobile resource and command center in your van so when we go fight demons we can put all the weapons in it o-or, oh! We can set it up as a mobile medical center and Tara's the doctor and heals everyone there and-" Everyone was laughing and talking, except Faith who stood there watching her little sister silencely. She then looked down and saw the ice pack she had just used on her sister's shoulder. Her hands tightened, her mind kept running. She looked up again when Giles came out and locked his office's door, prepared to leave. Willow smiled at her.   
  
"You okay?" Willow asked.   
  
Looking at Willow's smiling face, she made up her mind. "Big cranky sister desperately need a bath. Let's go." 


	2. Ep102 Sisters

Title: The New BtVS   
Ep: 1.02 - Sisters   
Author: Cynthia (cynthia_taz@yahoo.com)   
Homepage:   
Summary: 1.02 of the New BtVS. Faith the cranky sister decided to send Willow away from the hellmouth. At the same time, serious of murders happened in Sunnydale. What are they going to do?   
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. No copyright infringement intended. All new characters and the storyline belong to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.   
  
[ ] Phone conversation   
***   
Previously, the New BtVS:   
* (Welcome to the Hellmouth) Outside the principle office *   
Buffy smiled at the two girls. "I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers, from LA."   
"Willow Wilkins. She's Faith, my sister." The redhead said, pointing to the bruntte. "We're from Boston, just moved here yesterday."   
* (Welcome to the Hellmouth) Sunnydale High School Library *   
"But you got to understand Buffy. It's your density. If you don't do it, no one can." Giles put on his glasses again. "Do you know why you moved here? Why for all places you moved to Sunnydale?"   
"Because my mum got a job in the gallery here?"   
"It's because you're the slayer, the Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. It is not a coincident. It is fate."   
  
***   
John Washington was laughing and talking about the movie he had just watched with his little sister Sarah while walking down the Sunnydale dark street. Both of them failed to notice the dark figure following behind them.   
  
"It's so funny, especially when that woman fell into the pool."   
  
"Yeah-" Sarah paused and stopped walking. She looked around. "Can you hear that?"   
  
"Hear what?" John asked, looked around too.   
  
"I thoug-" She turned around and saw a figure suddenly appeared between her back. It slapped her, causing her to fall on the ground.   
  
"HEY!" John tried to push the attacker away, but the attacker side-stepped. It kicked John in the stomach, and shoved him away. His head hit the hard floor, and the last thing he heard was his sister screaming.   
  
***   
"Wake up."   
  
"Um... five more minutes."   
  
"C'mon, you gonna be late."   
  
"Day off."   
  
"Dad's call in five minutes. If he know you skip classes he'll take away the playstation." Willow warned.   
  
"Tell him I'm sick then." Faith said, then turned her back against her sister, continue to sleep.   
  
Willow sighed. It always took hours to wake her sister up. Waking Faith had been her 'mission impossible' for years. The last time someone else wake her got a black eye. Even her father was afraid of waking her. They had given up using alarm clock since she broke every single one that disturb her 'beauty sleep'. Willow was the only one on earth who could do the task.   
  
"Miss Willow? Mister on line one." Their maid, Petty, said quietly from the doorway. She had been working for the Wilkins for six years now, and everyone who ever worked for the family knew if you woke Faith up, you would be facing a cranky bitch for whole day and it was certainly not a pleasant experience.   
  
"Thanks. Breakfast ready?"   
  
"It'll be by the time you finish the call."   
  
"Good. Thank you." Willow smiled softy at Petty, watching her closed to door. Then, she turned and picked up the phone on the nightstand.   
  
"Good morning daddy." Willow sat on the bed next to Faith, raising her voice, making sure Faith would heard her.   
  
[Good morning sweety. So, mission accomplish?] Mr. Wilkins said from the other side of the phone.   
  
"No. I think I should send you back the playstation."   
  
"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Faith jogged up when she heard the redhead. "Bitch." She rumbled under her breathe.   
  
[Watch your mouth Faith. I can hear you.]   
  
"Dad said watch your mouth." Willow smiled brightly at Faith.   
  
"Give me a mirror then." Scratching her arm, she got up and went towards the bathroom. "I'll go fresh up."   
  
[So, have you drink your milk today?]   
  
"Not yet daddy. We're going to have breakfast after your call."   
  
[Okay. So, how's the first day in school? Faith said you got some new friends.]   
  
"Yeah. We hanged out yesterday. They're nice. Um... Buffy's new too, she's from LA... an-and Tara's shy, and her best friend Xander is really funny... they're all same year with us. Oh! Oz is senior. He has a van... and there's Cordelia... I don't know but she seems kinda bitchy. And me and Faith went sho-" She paused for a second. "Faith said?"   
  
[I called last night, see how you guys settled, but Faith said you were alseep. Are you alright? I asked Faith but she didn't say anything.]   
  
"Um... yeah... just a bit tired." 'And the shoulder is killing me.' She added in mind.   
  
[Are you sure?]   
  
"I'm sure. Anyway, have Faith told you that she burnt all my clothes? I had to wear Petty's old t-shirt to school and then Faith dragged me to the shopping mall and bought whole set of leathers and they're really uncomfortable and she threatened that she'll do that again if you send me my old clothes and I re- HEY!" Willow turned as Faith smashed her head.   
  
[Faith, don't smashed your sister head.]   
  
"Dad told you not to smash my head or you'll never see your playstation again."   
  
"He won't say that. He'll flied here and smash your head personally if you continue your mindless babbling." Faith said, sitting beside Willow.   
  
[That's true.]   
  
"Dad! Okay, no fair. You two gang up on me again." Laughers filled the room. "I'll give the phone to Faith now. Talk to you tomorrow Dad."   
  
[Okay sweety. Have a nice day.]   
  
"Come down when you're done." Willow handed the phone to Faith and left the room.   
  
Faith watched her little sister closed the door, then turned to the phone. "Hi daddy."   
  
[Awake?]   
  
"Yeah. Um, you haven't-"   
  
[No. She knew we talked last night but I told her I called to see if you guys do fine. Anyway, I have asked Jason earilier and he said okay as long as she arrived before next month. He didn't want her to fall too behind the syllabus.]   
  
"Will's smart . She'll do fine."   
  
[I take you haven't talk to her yet.]   
  
"No chance yet."   
  
[Are you sure about that? You two had never been apart before. If she really studied in England...]   
  
"I'm sure."   
  
[Faith, I still don't understand...]   
  
"Dad, trust me on this, okay? Sunnydale... just say I don't think it's good place for her."   
  
[But you're here. For her it doesn't matter as long as you're with her, you know that.]   
  
"I know, but this..." Faith sighed. "She could have been in Oxford studying with other dorks now, but yet she stuck with me in the high school. Then yester-" She stopped herself. How could she explain to her father that he's going to be the mayor of the mouth of hell? That her sister was hurt because she tried to protect her, the big cranky sister, from vampires?   
  
[Yester...?]   
  
"Um, yester... Yes! I mean yes, I feel guilty." Faith sighed again. "I mean, I promised mum to look after her but instead she's looking after me. I... this is the only way to protect her dad."   
  
[Honey, that's my job too. You don't...]   
  
"Yes I do. You're not here now so it's my job. Just... just prepared everything okay? I will handle her."   
  
[She won't agree. And if she refused, I won't make her. You know that right?]   
  
"Yeah." She said quietly. "Don't worry. I'll do all the talking." She glanced at the clock. "I better go now."   
  
[Okay honey. I'll give you two a week, then we'll make the final decision, okay?]   
  
"Thanks daddy."   
  
[Bye honey.]   
  
"Bye." Faith hanged up the phone. She ran her hand through her hair, watching the sun shinning in the sky.   
  
***   
"Dawn, get the door." Joyce Summers shouted from the kitchen when she heard someone rang the doorbell.   
  
"Okay mum." She ran to the door, opened it, and saw a brunette and a redhead standing on the front porch. "Who are you?"   
  
"I'm me. OUCH!" The brunette said when the redhead hit her arm.   
  
"Sorry, don't mind her. She's always like that. Anyway, I'm Willow. She's Faith. We're looking for Buffy." The redhead said.   
  
"Honey, who's that?" Joyce shouted from the kitchen again.   
  
"Buffy's friends mum." She turned back to the two girls in front of her. "Hi. I'm Dawn. Come in. BUFFY! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" She shouted at the stairs.   
  
"COMING!" Buffy shouted back from the second floor.   
  
"So you're B's little sis." Faith said as she walked into the Summers' house.   
  
"And you're her friend." Dawn looked between two of them, then pointed at Willow. "Well, you don't look that old."   
  
"I'm not old." Faith frowned.   
  
"Um... yeah. I'm two years younger than her- um, them - I mean Faith and Buffy."   
  
"Hello. I'm Buffy's mum." Joyce walked out from the kitchen.   
  
"Hi Mrs Summers. I'm Faith." She shook Joyce's hands. "And she's my sister Willow."   
  
"Hi. Buffy's woke up late this morning. You may need to wait a bit. And call my Joyce."   
  
"That's all right Ms- Joyce." Willow smiled at Joyce.   
  
"You're her sister?" Dawn asked Faith. "You two don't look alike."   
  
"Well, you and B too." Faith said.   
  
"Point taken."   
  
"Um... Dawn, do you want a lift? We'll pass the Elementary anyway."   
  
"You got a car?"   
  
"Yeah. And Dave's driving so don't worry."   
  
"What's wrong with me driving?" Faith asked her little sister.   
  
"Other than the fact that you almost made me pee in my pants every time you drive? No." Willow smiled.   
  
"Can I?" Dawn turned to her mother.   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Don't worry. Dave's a good drive'." Faith said.   
  
"Okay. Thank you."   
  
"No sweat." Faith smiled at Joyce.   
  
Just then, Buffy stomped down the stairs. "Okay, let's go."   
  
"What about your breakfast?" Willow asked.   
  
"I'll have it in the car. C'mon." She took Willow's hand and rushed out of the house. Willow waved at Joyce.   
  
"Bye! Have a nice day! Nice to meet you Faith." Joyce shook Faith's hand.   
  
"Nice to meet you too." Faith smiled. And left the house with Dawn.   
  
***   
"I can't believe both our sisters are such a dork. That real sucks." Faith said, watching Willow disgusted.   
  
"I knew Dawn's a dork, but I can't believe Willow's too." Buffy walked beside Faith, feeling disgusted too. "Well, at least you can copy Will's homework."   
  
"Hey! We're not dork! We-we just love school and play chess. That's nothing's wrong!" Willow protested while stepping out of the limo. "Thanks Dave." She smiled at Dave who was holding the door for her.   
  
"Do you want me to come after class?"   
  
"Nope." Faith said. "I'll call. You can leave now."   
  
"Okay Miss Faith. Have a nice day. Miss Willow. Miss Summers." Dave nodded at the girls, went back to the car and drove away.   
  
"And I still can't believe you guys have a limo." Buffy looked around, and found that some students were now staring at them. Not even Cordelia Chase, one of the most famous and richest girl in school, take limo to school, or in this case, a limo with a driver. Dave even weared one of those driver's hat and white gloves. It was lucky that they had came to school early and not many students had arrived yet.   
  
"Don't worry. When my car's here, we won't have to take the limo again." Faith smiled at Buffy, walking towards the school library with the others.   
  
"Oh no, I rather walk." Willow looked at Faith.   
  
"Is she really that bad?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Well, no if you're A, in a hurry and you don't value your life; B, crazier than her, which personally I don't think her craziness could go any further; or C, willing to get yourself killed by having an heart attack."   
  
"Hey! Dad said that my skills are even better than F1 racers!" Faith said.   
  
"And he also said that never touch his car again." Willow said, opening the library door. "Hi Tara."   
  
"Hi Willow." Tara smiled as Willow, Faith and Buffy walked into the library. "H-how's your shoulder?"   
  
"Um... okay..." Willow said, sitting beside Tara. "Wha'cha reading?"   
  
"Oh, just some healing spells. Oh! I've brought you some books." She took out a couple of books from her bag. "You said you're interested in magic, s-so I thought these may help."   
  
"Great. More books. My sis gonna become a super dork." Faith sighed. Willow ignored her comment, and start reading the books.   
  
"What about me?" Buffy asked, sitting on the table with Faith.   
  
"H-huh?" Tara stared at Buffy.   
  
"Well, me and Faith got hurt too. You haven't ask us. And I told you I'm interested in making brownie. So?"   
  
"I-I d-don't un-understand..."   
  
"You don't have anything for us?" Faith said. Both her and Buffy wore the same I-am-a-cute-cute-puppy-why-do-you-kick-me expression they learned earlier in the limo.   
  
"For- oh. Oh!" Realization hit Tara. "S-s-sorry. I-I kind o-of f-forgot. B-but i-if you w-want I can-"   
  
Faith and Buffy looked at each other for a second, and then started laughing. They laughed so hard that Faith almost rolled off from the table and Buffy was holding her stomach. "Hahaha... y-you look so... hahaha..."   
  
"Don't mind them." Willow continue to read her book, not even bother to look up. "They had been practicing different looks earlier, and I bet they're dying to try them out. They've already broke Dawn this morning."   
  
"D-Dawn?"   
  
"Buffy's sister." She looked up and smiled at Tara. "Just don't let them break you. Anyway, do you have any healing spells you can try on my shoulder? I actually need to take three pain-killers plus a sleeping pill to get to sleep yesterday."   
  
Faith paused when she heard her little sister. "WHAT? You never told me about any pills! You said it didn't hurt! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"   
  
"Um... oops?"   
  
"Let me see that." Faith immediately turned into cranky sister mode. Willow carefully slid her jacket off a bit to show Faith her injured shoulder. She had a great difficulty to move her shoulder and it had took her almost ten minutes just to put on the jacket this morning.   
  
Faith looked at Willow's shoulder. It was all black and blue. When Faith touch it, Willow shivered and moved a bit, trying to avoid the touch.   
  
"Well, that's looks bad." Buffy said. "I think you should go to the hospital."   
  
"That's not that bad. It'll be fine aft-"   
  
"WHY THE FUCKING HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I ASKED YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN AND YOU SAID YOU WERE FINE! YOUR SHOULDER ARE FUCKING BRUSHED AND YOU CAN'T EVEN MOVE YOUR FUCKING HAND AND YOU DON'T TELL ME?! DID PETTY KNOW? THAT BITCH IS SO FUCKING IN TROUBLE WHEN I GET M-"   
  
"What's going on?" Giles walked out from the office when he heard Faith non-stop cursing and yelling.   
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Giles. We don't mean to disturb you." Willow sighed. It wasn't the first time she saw Faith turning into cranky mode. She had always been over-protecting, and Willow had already get used to it. That's the reason why she didn't tell Faith about the injury. "I'm fine." Willow assured her sister, but it didn't help.   
  
"IT'S NOT FUCKING FINE!" Faith yelled, pacing, still unable to control her emotion. "WHERE'S THE FUCKING PHONE? I'M CALLING DAVE. YOU'RE GOING TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL."   
  
"NO!" Willow jumped up immediately. "D-don't call. Please. Dad'll know a-and we have the first computer lesson today. I don't want to miss it." She whispered at the end.   
  
"CLASS?" Faith shouted. "YOU'RE STILL THINKING ABOUT THE FUCKING CLASS? I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF DAD KNOW OR NOT! YOU'RE FUCKING HURT AND WHO KNOWS IF THE BONE IS BROKEN OR WHAT?"   
  
"Clam down Faith." Giles said. He walked towards Willow, and look at the shoulder. "Can you move your hand?"   
  
"A bit, but it hurts." Willow whispered.   
  
"IT HURTS? OF COURSE IT HURTS! YOU ARE FUCKING HIT BY A PIPE! OF COURSE IT HURTS! YO-"   
  
"FAITH!" Giles shouted at Faith. Everyone were surprised at the watcher. "Just clam down. Yelling do no good to her injury." Faith stood there, staring at the floor. Giles was right. Yelling do no good for Willow. She bite her lower lip, fist tightened.   
  
"I-I can try a s-spell. I found it y-yesterday and I think it s-should help." Tara said after she saw Willow's shoulder.   
  
"Can I have a look?" Giles asked. Tara handed him the spell book and pointed a section at him. He read. "Well, that should help, but I think it's Willow's decision. Willow?"   
  
"We should try the spell. I mean, I don't want daddy to know about that and I really don't want to miss the class."   
  
"I-it may hurt a bit. A-are you-"   
  
"I trust you." Willow smiled at Tara.   
  
"Yeah. And if it doesn't work, then we'll send her to hospital." Buffy said.   
  
"Okay. Just relax and don't move." Tara stood behind Willow. Giles and Buffy stood behind Tara while Faith stared at her little sister far from the corner, still biting her lip.   
  
Tara put her hand on the redhead's shoulder, who shivered by the touch. "Shh. Just releax." Tara said. Then she closed her eyes and start concentrate.   
  
Willow felt heat from Tara's hand, and her injured shoulder started it feel like burning. She closed her eyes, biting her lip, stopping herself from making any noise. After a while, the pain started to fate.   
  
After a minute, Tara opened her eyes again. Her knees went jello but before she fell, Buffy and Giles caught her from behind. "Sorry." She said weakly. "It just takes alot out of me." Buffy led her back to her chair carefully.   
  
"Wow!" Willow opened her eyes again. She moved her shoulder a bit. It still hurt but she felt much better. "I mean, WOW!"   
  
Giles examined the injury. "Well, your spell work Tara. She should be fine in a day or two." He smiled at Tara. "Good job."   
  
"Thanks." Willow turned and smiled at the blonde.   
  
"Way to go Tara!" Buffy smiled also. Tara blushed a bit but smiled back.   
  
Faith walked towards Tara and stood in front of her. "Thank you." She said. Then, without a word, she turned and left the library.   
  
"Is she okay?" Buffy asked. "She seems..."   
  
"She's fine." Willow sighed. "She just needed to cool down a bit."   
  
"S-she really cares about you." Tara pointed out.   
  
"Yeah. She always get all cranky when I'm hurt or something. She even beat a bully to hospital once just because that guy shoved me out of his way."   
  
"I see." Giles nodded his head. "Anyway, Buffy, have you read the newspaper today?"   
  
"Nope. Why?"   
  
"Here. Read it." Giles handed her the newspaper from the table. Buffy read the front page.   
  
"Um- Two teenagers were being attacked- blah blah blah- John Washington was found unconscious next to the body of his sister, Sarah Washington - blah blah blah- died due to lost of blood... Giles?"  
  
"It's the seventh murder this week. All victims were beaten up before they died from lost of blood."   
  
"You think a vampire did that?" Buffy asked. "But they don't usually beat up the victims. They just charge and kill."   
  
"That's why I need you to investigate." Giles said. "I'm thinking may be we can go to the morgue tonight and see if it's a vampire attack."   
  
"Aren't the police have autopsy reports on all of them?" Willow asked.   
  
"B-but do t-they show that kind of records t-to public?" Tara said, looking at the redhead.   
  
"No worries." Willow smiled. "Mr. Giles-"   
  
"Call me Giles."   
  
"Okay. Giles. Um... is that computer online?" Willow walked towards the computer at the counter.   
  
Giles took off his glasses and started polished it. "Online?"   
  
"I mean is that connected to the net?"   
  
"Well... um... I don't see that - um - thing had any net on it so..." Giles put back his glasses on, and found that Willow, Buffy and even Tara were staring at him as if he got two heads. "Well, I don't really know how to use that, um, thing."   
  
Willow shook her head, sat down and turn her attention to the computer screen. "It's not any net-net but I mean the internet. Anyway, let's have a look, shall we?" She typed several keys. "Well, it's connected. Give me a minute." Willow started typing quickly on the keyboard. Both Buffy and Tara were now stood behind Willow, curious about what she's doing on the computer.   
  
"Hello! New friends and old friends-" Xander walked into the library and nodded at the three girls who were watching the computer screen. "-who are ignoring me at the moment and a very old librarian-"   
  
"I'm not old. Call me Giles." Giles growled.   
  
"Good morning." Xander ignored Giles and turned to the girls. "Wha'cha doing?"   
  
"Will's playing with the computer and we've totally no idea what she's doing." Buffy said without looking up.   
  
"Let me see." Xander moved himself between Tara and Buffy, and watched the screen seriously. "Um..." He nodded his head.   
  
"Well?" Buffy and Tara looked up at Xander, waiting for him to explain.   
  
"I've no idea." Xander nodded his head again, immediately received four rolling eyeballs from Tara and Buffy.   
  
"Ah-uh!" Willow shouted suddenly. The remaining four turned their attention to Willow. "Giles, the autopsy report."   
  
"Oh." Willow moved back a little, and let Giles start reading the records.   
  
"W-when did the-they put that kind of records on the internet?" Tara asked.   
  
"Well... um... I kinda stumbled into their database and accidentally decrypted their security system and not intentionally open their files." Willow gave the others a sheepish smile.   
  
"Oh... um... I don't hear about that." Giles said uneasily, but continue reading the records.   
  
"Wow! Way to go Wills!" Xander said.   
  
Willow blushed a bit, then changed the subject. "Um, so, are they killed by vampires?"   
  
"I believe so. All of them had marks on their neck and suffer a huge amount of blood loss." Giles said.   
  
Willow and Tara turned back to the screen and read the files also.   
  
"So, you're saying some vamps beat people up and then drank their blood?" Xander asked. "Well, this is the hellmouth, isn't that supposed to be normal?"   
  
"But vampires killed to feed. There's no reason for them to beat them to death. Why bother wasting time when they can easily snapped their necks?" Buffy frowned.   
  
"That's the problem. And all these victims are young, teenage girls." Giles added.   
  
"There's more." Willow said without looking up. "You see that?" She asked the witch beside her.   
  
Tara nodded. "T-they w-were all t-the youngest in the family, a-and attacked while they were out with their brothers or sisters."   
  
"And more strangely the older usually got knocked out but left unharmed. One of the victims' sister even didn't being attacked at all. The murder, or vampire, beat her little sister and then killed her in front of her."   
  
"No description of that guy at all?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Nope. She is in shock and the police can't get anything from her. In other cases, the victims were either lost conscious before they can see anything or the place's too dark for them to see clearly."   
  
"So, what are we going to do now?" Xander asked.   
  
***   
"Hey." Buffy greeted Faith, who was now sitting under a tree stared at the sky.   
  
"Hi." Faith said, not bother looking at Buffy. Buffy sat next to her.   
  
"So..." The slayer asked.   
  
"Sorry about the thing in the library."   
  
"Oh, that's fine. She's your sister. You have rights to worry."   
  
"May be."   
  
Silence.   
  
"Giles' going to start my training today."   
  
"What training?"   
  
"Slayer training. You know, weapons, fighting skills, stuff like that."   
  
"That's good."   
  
Paused.   
  
"Willow's reading with Tara in the library. She help hacked into the police database to get the records for some vamp victims. Made Giles a happy watcher."   
  
"Will's smart chick."   
  
Buffy looked at Faith for a second. "Are you all right?"   
  
"Honestly? No."   
  
"You can tell me. I know we don't know that long but..."   
  
"I... um... I've been thinking." She paused. "May be Will shouldn't be here."   
  
"Here?"   
  
"In Sunnydale. Studying high school. With me."   
  
"Why? Oh- stupid question. With the hellmouth and stuff..."   
  
"Not only that. You know why are we in the same grade?"   
  
"Because she's smart?"   
  
"She could actually studying in an university now, or at least some gifted school playing with other smart chicks, but yet she chose to come here, stuck with me, in Sunnydale High."   
  
"But that's her choice." Buffy pointed out.   
  
"May be. I don't know."   
  
"Is that because of the injury?" Faith said nothing. "What are you going to do?"   
  
"You should ask what I've done."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Yesterday night, after she fell asleep, I called dad. Tell him to enroll Will into a gifted school in England."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"She'll be leaving in a month."   
  
"You going with her?"   
  
Faith shook her head. Buffy felt her heart ached. Willow would be leaving. After the shopping yesterday, she really believed she and Faith, Willow and Tara could be really good friends. And now, Willow was leaving because of her and Faith's all upset. 'Damn the destiny.' She thought.   
  
"Have you tell her yet?"   
  
Faith shook her head again.   
  
"Do you think she'll go?"   
  
"May be. I don't know." She paused. "I hope so."   
  
"She won't be happy about that."   
  
"I know." She looked down her hands. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"   
  
"May be. I don't know. But if I have a chance to send my sister and mother away from here, I think I'll take it too."   
  
The school bell rang.   
  
"C'mon, let's get to class." Buffy and Faith stood up and started walking towards the building. "When are you going to tell her?"   
  
Faith said nothing. Buffy looked at her for a second, and decided to let Faith to continue her own thoughts.   
  
***   
Faith walked down to the library beside her sister quietly. She had been thinking the whole day, trying to figure out how to tell her little sister. Every time when she tried to tell her, something, or more precisely, someone came up. First some unknown people from the computer class, then Xander and Tara while lunch, and then some stupid football player keep flirting at her while gym plus a coach trying to make her to join the athletic team.   
  
"Will?"   
  
"Um?"   
  
"I got something-"   
  
"Hello." Cordelia appeared in front of them.   
  
'No again. Can anyone here leave us alone?' Faith sighed. "Cor."   
  
"My full name is Cordelia, you know?" Cordelia said.   
  
"Like I care."   
  
"Faith, be nice." Willow warned, and turned to Cordelia. "Hi, Cordelia."   
  
"Nice outfit, I see." Cordelia looked at Faith and Willow from head to toe. "Leather."   
  
"What's your point?" Faith asked impatiently. She certainly didn't like her.   
  
"Nothing. Just warning you better not to be so close with those losers."   
  
"Who? Same losers who just saved your sorry ass yesterday?" Faith raised her eyebrow.   
  
"It's just a friendly warning. After all, your father is going to be the mayor in Sunnydale. I don't think he'll be very happy if he knows his daughters hanging out with losers of Sunnydale."   
  
"Then who we should be hanging with? You? Queen C of Sunnyhell that using Gucci tag to stake up her ass? If that so, I rather hang myself, literary." Faith said loudly. Cordelia mouth opened, shocked. Some students stopped and giggled at Faith statement.   
  
"Faith..." Willow looked at her sister. She didn't like Cordelia either, but she didn't think it's good to bitch someone they just met the second day.   
  
"C'mon, Will." Faith took her sister's hand and pulled her away.   
  
They walked towards the library. Willow couldn't take it anymore. "Are you all right?"   
  
"I'm fine."   
  
"No, you're not. What's the problem? You had been all cranky whole day. If it's because tod-"   
  
"I said I'm fine."   
  
"Faith..."   
  
Faith opened the library door and walked into it without saying another word. Willow sighed, and followed behind.   
  
"Hi guys!" Xander smiled at Faith and Willow. "We're just talking about how we're going to kill that vampire tonight."   
  
"First, I prefer the word 'dusted'." Buffy said. "Second, *I* am going to dust that vamp, not we."   
  
"But how are you going to find him?" Tara asked, sitting in between Oz and Xander. "I-I mean, even if you dusted every vampire you saw, that doesn't necessary mean you could find him."   
  
"Tara's right." Giles said. "And you still haven't familized the area around here. We still ne-"   
  
"Actually, I've analyized the police files and data about all theose attacks recently. I think I may find a pattern."   
  
"And may I ask when did you do that?"   
  
"Well, I read the data in the computer class and then sort of figure it out in the gym..." Willow saw Buffy rising her eyebows. "Hey! It's not my fault that I don't like gym, an-and I have already knew about the stuff they taught in the computer clas-"   
  
"Not a dork at all."   
  
"I'm not." Willow pouted. "Anyway, all of them happened near the cinema, and more than half of them happened after the sisters or brothers had movies. My guess is, the vamp found out the victims relationship and followed them until he got a chance to attack."   
  
"There's only one cinema in Sunnydale." Oz said.   
  
"So I would patrol there tonight."   
  
"Actually I'm thinking may be Faith and I can go watch movie there tonigh-"   
  
"A trap?"   
  
Willow nodded. "We're sisters s-"   
  
"NO!" Faith said. "Sorry B, but that's no deal." She turned to Willow. "C'mon." She pulled Willow out the library.   
  
"What's her deal?" Xander asked. The rest watched as Faith stomped out of the library, pulling Willow along.   
  
***   
  
"What?" Willow pull her hands from Faith's outside the library. Faith stopped and stared at Willow.   
  
"From now on, you're going to stay at home unless going to class. You'll pack all your stuff and I'll told dad to get you this weekend."   
  
"Why am I grou- packed? What packed? Pack what?"   
  
"You're going to that school in England."   
  
"No I'm not."   
  
"Yes you are."   
  
"Dad won't force me."   
  
"Dad won't, but I will."   
  
"I'm *not* leaving." Willow turned, and tried to get into the library.   
  
"Wrong." Faith put her hand on the redhead's shoulder, stopped her. "You're *not* going to help."   
  
"You're afraid?" Willow shoved Faith's hand off. "Big bad bully Faith Wilkins get scared? So scared that running out of Sunnyhell screaming?"   
  
"I'm not coming with you."   
  
A paused. "What?" Willow eye's widened. "You mean I'm going there ALONE?!"   
  
"This is for the best."   
  
"Best for what? For you? What? It's not cool to hang with your little sister? That Bully Wilkins cannot be seen with Dork Wilkins?"   
  
"It's not it, you knew that." Faith sighed.   
  
"NO! I don't know it! I don't know you! You promised mum to take care of me! You promis-"   
  
"That's why I'm sending you away! I watch mum die. I'm not going to WATCH YOU TOO!"   
  
"Oh, so because you're *afraid* that you *may* watch me die you rather send me away? Have you ask me? Have you *ever* think about what I feel? I watch mum die too! Don't you forget that! You and dad are my only family! And now to expect me to run away so *you* don't *need* to watch me while I'm in England *worry* sick about my sister and father? You're so selfish Faith, you're so selfish." Then, Willow ran away. Faith just stood there, watching her sister left with tears.   
  
***   
  
"Willow!" Tara shouted, running down the street. Willow turned, and stared at Tara with her red puffy eyes. "Are you all right?" She asked.   
  
Willow shook her head. "I shouted at her." She whispered, and started to cry. She rested her head on Tara's shoulder. Tara put her arms around the redhead, comforting her. "Ssh... that's all right."   
  
"No... it's not... I... I shouted... at her... a-and... sa-said she's selfish... she's not... not really..."   
  
"Ssh... I know."   
  
"You know?" Willow looked up at Tara.   
  
"We heard, in the library."   
  
"Oh." Willow said, pulling herself away. "Sorry. Your shoulder is all wet."   
  
"That's all right." Tara gave her a smiled. "C'mon." Tara put her arm around Willow protectively. The two walked into a park nearby, and sat on the chair. Tara said nothing, put keeping her arms around the sobbing Willow.   
  
After a while, Tara asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
"She wanted me to leave."   
  
"She wanted to protect you." Tara pointed out.   
  
"I know." Willow said quietly. "But she is asking me to run away from the truth. She's asking me to leave her and dad here, and run away. And I call her- oh God..." Willow started to cry again.   
  
"You both upset. Said things that didn't mean." Tara shoke her arms. "She would understand."   
  
"She must be angry at me right now. We never fight. Not really."   
  
"She won't." Tara ensured her. "She loves you."   
  
"Do you think I should leave?"   
  
"Do you want to?"   
  
Willow shook her head.   
  
"Then tell her. She would understand." Tara looked up at the sky. "It's almost dark. We should go."   
  
Willow shook her head. "I wanted to stay a while. Walk around. Clear my head."   
  
"Want me to come with?"   
  
Willow shook her head again. "I just need some time alone."   
  
"Promise me you won't stay too late, okay?"   
  
Willow nodded.   
  
Tara pulled out a bottle, and hand it to Willow. "It's holy water. Just in case. Buffy gave me earlier."   
  
"What about you?"   
  
Tara show her a cross. "Me and Xander are going to patrol with Buffy tonight. I should be home before midnight. So if you want to talk..."   
  
"I'll call."   
  
"You have my number right?"   
  
Willow nodded again.   
  
Tara took the redhead's hand, squeezed it generally. "Don't worry. You guys would be fine."   
  
"Thank you." Willow smiled.   
  
***   
"Hi." Buffy stood near Faith. "Mind I sit?"   
  
Faith wiped out the tears on her face, shook her head.   
  
Buffy gave Faith a small smile.   
  
"How do you know I'm here?"   
  
"Well, you're here this morning."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Not good, huh?"   
  
"You heard."   
  
"You guys shouted pretty loud."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Wanna talk?"   
  
Faith shook her head. After a moment, Faith asked out of blue. "Am I selfish?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"She said I'm selfish."   
  
"Well, I would say protective."   
  
"She doesn't want to leave."   
  
"You just don't want her to get hurt."   
  
"She's hurt anyway."   
  
"You should talk to her."   
  
"I guess." The burnette sighed. "If she's not still angry with me."   
  
"She won't. She loves you. She would understand."   
  
"I hope." She paused. "You're going to patrol tonight? Find that vamp?"   
  
"Yeah. Tara and Xander would be there too. Said they know Sunnydale."   
  
"Can I come with?"   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Well, I need to work some stream off. What's better than moving sandbag?"   
  
"C'mon. Let's find you some sandbags." Buffy stood, and pull Faith with her.   
  
***   
  
"Well, she fight really well." Xander said.   
  
"Shouldn't we helping?" Tara asked.   
  
"Nope." Buffy said. "Let her work out some stream." The three watched Faith beating the crap out of a vamp. Suddenly, the vamp ducked, grabbed Faith's leg, and shoved her to the ground. Buffy immediately rushed forward and kick the vamp, making him fell. "Faith!" Buffy thrown a stake at Faith. Faith caught it, and stake the vamp.   
  
"Feeling better?" Buffy asked, pulling Faith up.   
  
"Much." Faith smiled. She turned and frozen. The others followed her eye sight, and saw Willow standing in front of them.   
  
"Hi guys." Willow smiled.   
  
"Willow!" Tara smiled. She walked towards Willow, and pull her in front of Faith.   
  
"Hi sis." Faith said quietly, as if she was frightened.   
  
"Hi." Willow said. Both of them looked down on the ground.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Xander asked.   
  
"Oh, just walk around, watch a movie." Willow said, still unwilling to look up, afraid that Faith would angry with what she said earlier.   
  
"Um... you know what? You two should go home to... um... talk." Silence. "Willow?"   
  
"Huh?" Willow stared at Tara.   
  
Tara gave Willow a look. "*Talk*, remember?"   
  
"Talk? Oh. Right. Talk. Talk is good. Talk is... um... good." Willow said, then look down on the ground again.   
  
"We'll go now. Bye guys." Without waiting, Buffy and Tara pulled Xander away, leaving the sisters alone.   
  
"So..."   
  
"So..." Faith looked down at her hand. "Home?"   
  
Willow nodded, and starting walking.   
  
"So, movie huh? What movie?" Faith asked.   
  
"Um..." Willow thought for a moment. "I don't know."   
  
"Not porn I hope? If you go watch one without me I'll be pissed." Faith said, trying the lighten up the situation.   
  
"I didn't really pay attention to the movie. I just wanted some place to sit, alone. But it could be PG13, 'cos you know, not old enough for porn." Willow paused. "I'm sorry about tod-"   
  
"No. It's my fault." Faith cut her off. "I should talk to you first."   
  
"You tried to protect me."   
  
"No. I just can't stand myself worrying about you. You're right. I'm selfish." Faith stopped, and took Willow's hand. "You know I love you, right? I would never let anything happen to you."   
  
"Really?" A third voice came behind the sisters. They turned, and saw a woman standing behind them.   
  
***   
  
"Think they'll work it out?" Xander asked.   
  
"I hope so." Buffy said, kicking the stone along the road. "What do you think Tara? You talked to Willow earlier, right?"   
  
"Tara?" Xander watched Tara. She had fell silence for some time.   
  
"Huh? Sorry."   
  
"Wha'cha thinking?"   
  
"I was just thinking, how did the murder knew about the victims?"   
  
"Who cares?" Xander shrugged. "As long as we found out who did that."   
  
"May be he's working in the cinema. Willow said that most victims got attacked after the movie, right?" Buffy said. Then, Tara and Buffy stood there, frozen at the spot. They looked at each other.   
  
"What?" Xander asked, looking at them.   
  
"Shit." The two took off towards the direction Faith and Willow just left.   
  
"HEY WHAT?" Xander shouted, started running also.   
  
***   
  
"What do you want?" Faith demanded. She stood in front of Willow, arms holding her protectively.   
  
"Do you think you can lie to me, you little slut? You plan this! You plan all this!" The woman turned to Faith. "Don't let her fool you! She would beat you down and swallow you whole!" She walked towards Willow. Faith shoved Willow aside, her fist hit the woman's nose. The woman vamp out.   
  
"Bitch! I'm saving you from her!" She started attacking Faith. Faith tried to block her attack, but the vampire too fast for her. Before she knew, Faith got hit in the head and fell onto the ground.   
  
"FAITH!" Willow shouted. She grabbed the bottle Tara gave her and threw it towards the vampire. The vampire screamed as the bottle hit the side of her face and the holy water reached her skin. Willow took the opportunity and ran towards Faith.   
  
"You gonna pay for it slut!" The vampire shouted. She went towards the sisters. Faith tried to stand, but her head was still dizzy from the hit. Willow, who was now standing behind Faith, trying to pull her away from the vampire. Suddenly, a dark figure blocked both their eye sight.   
  
"Wh-"   
  
Before the vampire said anything, the man fisted her. She flew back. He rushed towards the fallen figure, pull out a stake from his pocket, and stake the vampire.   
  
The man turned, and walked towards them slowly. He held out his hand to Faith. Faith took his hand, and he help pull her up.   
  
"Um... thanks." Faith said. The man just nodded at her.   
  
"Faith! Willow!" Faith and Willow turned, and saw Buffy ran towards them, followed by Tara and Xander. Buffy stopped in front of them. "Are you guys all right?"   
  
"Yeah, except my pride is brushed." Faith smiled. Willow turned around. "Faith?"   
  
"Um?"   
  
"He's gone."   
  
Faith turned, and found their savior had already disappeared in the dark.   
  
***   
  
"So, she's the ticket gal?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Yeah." Willow said, busy cleaning Faith's wound on the forehead. "That makes sense. She checked our identifications for cheaper movie tickets, so she would know if someone's related."   
  
"But Faith didn't go to the movie."   
  
"Well, they got some questionnaires. I had filled it. She must have read them."   
  
"So she knew you have a sister, and followed you."   
  
Willow nodded. "All done sis." She tapped on Faith's wound.   
  
"OUCH!" Faith jumped a bit. "Will..."   
  
"Um... sorry?" Willow gave Faith a sheepish smile. Faith sighed.   
  
"Why sisters? We still don't know..."   
  
"I know."   
  
"Huh?" All four now stared at Faith.   
  
"She was on the news yesterday. Killed her little sister who slept with her husband. Escaped from the mental institution two weeks ago."   
  
The other four still stared at her.   
  
"What? I can't watch the news? I'm deep, ya know?"   
  
"Okay, definitely hellmouth doing." Willow said. The other three nodded, agreed with her.   
  
"What about the guy who saved you?" Tara asked.   
  
"I don't know." Willow sat beside Faith. "I mean, he knows about vampires. But he didn't said anything. Just jump in, staked the vampire, then left."   
  
"Another Sunnydale mystery." Xander said.   
  
***   
  
"Wake up."   
  
"Um... five more minutes."   
  
"C'mon, we need to get Buffy and Dawn before school."   
  
"My butt hurt. Can't sit in class. Day off." Faith gestured Willow to go away, turned and continue to sleep.   
  
"Miss, Mister line one." Petty said from the door.   
  
"Thanks." Willow said, and pick up the phone. Petty walked away quietly.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
[Good morning sweety. Mission accomplish?]   
  
"We should reconsider the new game you said you're going to send."   
  
"I'm up! I'm up!" Faith sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Bitch."   
  
Willow smiled. "I'll let you talk to Faith. We still need to go to the Summers' house, and we're running late."   
  
[Okay sweety. Have a good day.]   
  
Willow handed the phone to Faith. "Be quick, okay? I don't want to be late." Faith nodded, still feeling sleepy. Willow shook her head, and headed out.   
  
"Dad?"   
  
[Hi honey. Good morning. So, you've 'rise'. Ready to 'shine'?]   
  
"I had already forced to 'rise'. I refused to 'shine'."   
  
Mr. Wilkins laughed. [Sleepy head still working. Good.]   
  
"Dad?"   
  
[Yes?]   
  
"About that school... let's forget about it."   
  
[I told you so.]   
  
"Yeah yeah. You told me so. You're right, okay?" Faith rolled her eyes.   
  
[Of course.] He said proudly.   
  
"I better go now. Will gonna kick my ass if we're late."   
  
[Okay. Talk to you tomorrow morning.]   
  
"Okay. Bye dad."   
  
[Bye honey.]   
  
Faith put down the phone. She watched the sun shinning outside the window, smiled.   
  
***   
  
End of Ep 1.02 


	3. Author Note Pls Help!

Sorry guys... just wonder...   
  
Should I put all eps in one story or put them in different story set?  
  
'Cos basically each Ep will focus on different characters, and the summaries would be different and stuff... anyways, I'll put them in one story set in the mean time. If you think it's better to put them in different sets so you can find different Ep based on characters just tell me. (email or review - either will do)  
  
Ep 2 First and second character would be Faith and Willow.  
  
Thx! Hope you all enjoy it! 


End file.
